The present invention pertains to methods of altering human tissues by application of light energy. Specifically the present invention is a method of dyeing or coloring hair by introducing melanin to the hair follicle by liposome delivery and light activation.
Light energy is used in a variety of methods of tissue treatment including methods of depilation and skin exfoliation. Until now, effective use of light energy to effect a coloration change in hair has not been available.